5 Times Jack Danced for Pan and 1 Time He Didn't
by MewWitch
Summary: Through out his life and several times afterwards, Jackson Overland Frost continued to encounter a strange boy and his odd pan flute. Or...5 1 Times when the Jack Frost meet Peter Pan


5 Times Jack Danced for Pan and 1 Time He Didn't

**by MewWitch**

**Rise of the Guardians & Once Upon A Time Crossover**

**Rating: M-To be on the safe side**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, lyrics, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The plot is the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended, nor should any be inferred. No profit is being made.**

* * *

**Chapter 1. Eight-and-almost-but-not-quite-nine years old**

* * *

1.

Jackson Overland is eight-and-almost-but-not-quite-nine years old the first time he met the strange boy with the pan flute.

Jackson or as most would call him "Jack", had been running away from home. Or at least that's what he told the strange boy who'd suddenly jumped down from the treetops.

"Oh? And why would you want to do that?" The boy- Peter -had helped him climb back up to where he had been perched and together the two sat on the branch, legs swing out in the air. "You're a bit small for a life out here in the woods. This isn't the place for little boys like yourself."

Jack scowled at Peter. "You seem to be doing just fine."

"Well I'm not a little boy. Nor do I live here."

"You don't?" Jack had been sure he was living somewhere out here. Peter's clothes were made of a thick sturdy fabric, it's green and brown blended in seamlessly with the surrounding leaves. Not to mention the ease at which he moved through the branches, balancing with effortlessness that spoke of much practice.

"No. No I live someplace far away from here. I'm just passing through before heading back to Neverland."

"Neverland?" Jack used to love listening to the travelers that would stop to rest from their journey. Most didn't mind sharing a tale or two with a curious young boy. He'd never heard of such a place as Neverland though. "What's Neverland? Is it nice?"

"Nice? _Nice?!_" Peter jumped up so fast, he almost knocked Jack out of the tree. "Neverland is the greatest land in all the realms! There's adventure! Danger! Magic! And best of all, no grown ups to ruin any of it!"

"No adults?" Jack got up as well, albeit at a much slower pace.

"Absolutely none." The older boy's grin was infectious.

"I want to go there! Take me with you to Neverland Peter! Please!"

Rather than being happy at his declaration like Jack had expected, Peter quickly sombered. He stood perfectly still on the branch, a living statute as he scrutinized every inch of the boy before him.

"No."

"What?" Jack felt like the tree holding him up had disappeared and he had plummeted back to earth, his sudden joyfulness extinguished. "But why?"

"Neverland's not a place for you." Peter told him as he began climbing down, Jack reluctantly following. "It's for certain kinds of boys only. Ones who are unloved and unwanted."

"That's me Peter! No one wants me…."Jack sobbed _'Not even you'._

The elder sighed. "Go back to your family Little Jack."

"But…they're replacing me." Jack didn't want to go back. Didn't want to return to the little wooden house and watch each day as his Mother's belly continued to swell. To wait until the day when his parents would stop paying attention to him completely in favor of this new child. It had already started to happen. He told his new friend as much.

Peter seemed entirely unsurprised by the news.

"I thought as much." He kneeled down before Jack and place a callused hand on his small shoulder. "Tell you what, my young friend. If you can do something for me I'll take you with me to Neverland."

"Yes, anything!" Jack was prepared to do whatever it took to follow the boy. Peter straightened up and pulled a set of pipes out from his jacket.

"Dance with me."

Jack didn't hesitate. He twirled and jumped and spun with his new friend around and around, as much as the forest gave him room to do so. He danced and danced till his feet ached and his arms were sore, but he didn't stop. He didn't stop until he finally looked up and realized that his new friend was standing right back where he had started, blowing gently into the pipes.

But there was no sound coming out.

Peter opened his eyes, having heard the distinct lack of moving feet.

"Go home Jack."

He didn't understand. "But I danced."

"Yes. But not to my music." Peter put the instrument back where he had gotten it from. "You are no Lost Boy. You will never see Neverland."

"You…you _**liar!**_ Jack turned and ran back towards the village, his eyes burning with tears at the perceived betrayal. He ran all the way back to his little two room house and straight into his Mother's arms.

_*~*RotGOUaTRotGOUaTRotGOUaTRotGOUaTRotGOUaTRotGOUaTR otGOUaTRotGOUaT*~*_

That night Jack slept soundly, having cried himself to sleep, not stirring as his Father placed him into his bed nor when his Mother kissed his brow.

And he certainly didn't wake as a young, but familiar trespasser slipped his way into the home and by his bedside.

_'No, this was no Lost Boy'_, Pan thought to himself. _'But perhaps, given a few years, if he manages to hold on to all that anger, he just might be able to hear the pipes after all.'_

"There's just something about you, Little Jack...Keep an eye on the boy. " He told his silent companion. "I'm sure we'll be seeing him again someday." Then Pan turned and disappeared.

His shadow lingered behind only a few moments more than him before fading away as well.

* * *

**A.N.**

**Okay...so what does everybody think?**

**Remember, Reviews are Pixie Dust! They're needed to fly!**


End file.
